fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward (Everybody Wants to Rule the World)
Summary Edward is a character in Everybody Wants to Rule The World, he was an average kid until he got teleported and granted powers by Omni. He's decided to just hang around New York and fight whoever bothers the city. Combat Statistics Tier: At least 7-B, possibly High 7-A | 6-B Name: Edward Origin: Everybody Wants to Rule the World Gender: Male Age: 12 Classification: Magical Girl, Human, Princess Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 2, 3, 6 and 7), Magic, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Pain Nullification, Magic Detection, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Telekinesis, Transformation, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Regeneration (Mid), Minor Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Can fire exploding wither skulls, Death Manipulation, Flight, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Vexes), Becomes stronger when damaged, Statistics Amplification, Forcefield Creation, Life Absorption, Glyph Creation, Acausality (Type 1), Summoning (Can summon Oktavia von Seckendorff), Blessed (From Ultimate Madoka), Cosmic Awareness (Is a part of the consciousness of Ultimate Madoka and share her awareness of other timelines). Resistance to the following: Magic, Status Effect Inducement (This includes resistance to Power Nullification, Probability Manipulation, Death Manipulation, BFR, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Reduction), Life Absorption, and Mind Manipulation, unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Oktavia has: All previous abilities, Immortality (Type 8, dependant on water), Mind Manipulation, Soul Removal, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Reality Warping, Familiar Summoning, Absorption, Curse Manipulation, Invisibility, Self-Resurrection (Able to resurrect from her Grief Seed, although this isn't applicable for combat unless the Grief Seed is filled with despair) Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul) | All previous, along with Fire Manipulation (Can induce combustion instantly, causing people to catch fire), Invulnerability (Is protected by Minou's wish, and cannot be defeated by magical girls, this also includes through abilities such as Matter Destruction), Astral Projection, Wish Granting, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Transmutation, Can negate certain shapeshifting, Dark Magic which can alter the appearance and properties of places and people, Sound Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Can transform himself and others, as well as objects, Wind Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Able to magically generate large amounts of heat), Can literally zip another person's mouth shut, Can animate simple machines, Limited Power Mimicry (Can learn many spells on sight, or very swiftly, such as Dark Magic, or Starlight's spells), Can temporarily freeze people in place to make them do nothing but speak for an extended period of time, Elemental Manipulation (Ice and Fire), Can change the DNA of another and himself, Can create simulations depicting different outcomes of a scenario, Can see through illusions and disguises, Intangibility, Plant Manipulation (Can magically cause plants to grow), Able to manifest inside of books, Possession of distant objects for the purposes of communication, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Lacks a soul). Attack Potency: At least City level (Is combined with Oktavia von Seckendorff), possibly Large Mountain level (Sayaka is able to cut through Mami Tomoe's ribbons) | Country level (Isabeau as a witch (which is her weakest form) made a barrier the size of France) Speed: Massively Hypersonic as Edward (Sayaka outspeeds Homura Akemi easily in reactions), Massively Hypersonic+ as Oktavia (Oktavia is comparable to a semi-serious Kyoko Sakura) | Relativistic (Comparable to Princess Luna and Twilight can easily react to natural sunlight) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Comparable to Steve) | Class 25 Striking Strength: At least City Class, possibly Large Mountain Class | Country Class Durability: Unknown as Edward, City level, possibly Large Mountain level as Oktavia | Country level Stamina: Limitless Range: Extended melee range, several hundreds of meters with Stinger, Wither Skulls and sleep manipulation, several hundred of meters, likely kilometers with witch abilities (Far superior to Elly), Several Kilometers with sheer production of familiars. | Thousands of kilometers Standard Equipment: Soul Gem, Body, Several cutlasses | All previous besides the Soul Gem Intelligence: High (Has knowledge of both the previous and present timelines and universes) Weaknesses: If his Soul Gem is destroyed, so is he. Note: Currently has the powers of Sayaka Miki, the Wither, Isabeau de Bavière and Twilight Sparkle Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Princesses Category:Original Characters Category:Everybody Wants to Rule the World Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Pain Users Category:Energy Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Portal Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Air Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Death Users Category:Flight Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Life Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Summoners Category:Blessed Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Curse Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fire Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Astral Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Heat Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Ice Users Category:Biology Users Category:Causality Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Plant Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Roleplay Characters Category:VSRPverse